


The Hours

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Perché Dean non capisce? Io non sono un mostro, lo faccio solo per salvare il mondo.<br/>Per salvare lui.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hours

Tic. Tac.  
Le ore passano interminabili.  
Posso sentire ogni secondo scandito nella mia mente.  
Smetto di battere i pugni contro la porta della stanza blindata e mi lascio cadere in terra. Perché Dean non capisce? Io non sono un mostro, lo faccio solo per salvare il mondo.  
Per salvare lui.  
Mi rannicchio in posizione fetale. Ho paura. Paura di star sbagliando tutto, non potrei accettarlo. Per una volta voglio essere protagonista, non succube. Per una volta voglio credere di avere il controllo della mia vita.  
Sento freddo all’improvviso, qualcuno sta per arrivare, per giudicarmi.  
Ho le allucinazioni.  
Comincio a tremare.


End file.
